


made of stars

by sabraneadaz



Series: as the world spins around [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Comfort, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Injury Recovery, NASA, Non-Chronological, Recovery, Space Flight, partial Epistolary, sheffield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz
Summary: The New York Times@nytimes Jul 8The UK still hasn’t revealed data on space debris after the #UKSADisaster in April – The New York Times calls for transparency from @GOVUK @UKSA @BBC(Following on immediately from the events ofplanet earth is blue.)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: as the world spins around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859998
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	made of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Are All Made of Stars by Moby - included on my playlist for _planet earth is blue_!

**peraspera-adastra** @astroaspirations Apr 9

anyone else spot the bruises on Dr Smith in her interview?? I’m not an expert but those looked like finger marks on her neck

**smallstep** @astro_notyet Apr 9

Replying to @astroaspirations

Astronauts get bruises all the time, it’s part of the job

**peraspera-adastra** @astroaspirations Apr 9

Replying to @astro_notyet

I’d love to see what part of the space station causes bruising like that. She looks like she’s been choked

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan Apr 9

Replying to @astroaspirations

Just more evidence to show something is up here which we’re not being told about

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC Apr 9

Replying to @astroaspirations

dude didn’t even ask her what happened. that interview was clearly a set up

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC May 10

Replying to @astroaspirations

you lot see the pap shot today? she was wearing a scarf again!

*

**The New York Times** @nytimes May 5

The European Space Agency allocates funding and resources to @UKSA post #UKSADisaster

**what have u done today** @ZzzZhang

Replying to @nytimes

of course it does, england’s a member of the ESA!!!!

Jackalak @JKJones

Replying to @nytimes @ZzzZhang

we left europe

**Bob Gresham** @BobGresh May 7

Replying to @nytimes @ZzzZhang @JKJones

Looks like #brexit doesn’t really mean #brexit

*

**BBC News (World)** @BBCWorld May 9

UKSA Vega I: @NASA Administrator proposes UKSA shut down in wake of the #UKSADisaster

*

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

The #UKSADisaster is by no means unique in causing significant space debris! It was only 16 months ago that India shot a missile at their own satellite in #MissionShakti – this created hundreds of chunks of debris (1/?)

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

only 100km lower than the ISS and most fell to Earth within a month or so. No doubt Vega I will fall pretty quickly too, (2/?)

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

and some of the #MissionShakti debris went into the path of the ISS. Yeah #UKSADisaster is terrible but let’s not pretend space agencies aren’t constantly putting people in danger! (3/?)

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

Some of the #MissionShakti debris has been tracked at 1000km above earth – if we’re going to condemn @UKSA then why aren’t we also condemning #MissionShakti ? (4/4)

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan May 13

Replying to @thatsciencegal

Mission Shakti was a preplanned and controlled test to demonstrate satellites can be shot down from Earth. #UKSADisaster was just that A DISASTER bc of poor planning and poor materials.

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

Replying to @neilbeauchanan

Shakti still created a dangerous situ for the @Space_Station and for any other satellites and aircraft – do you know how to use google? Vega I was drastic measure to SAVE the ISS crew

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan May 13

Replying to @thatsciencegail

[clown emoji] alright bootlicker. Don’t choke on your patriotism

**tired of yall** @bugideas May 13

Replying to @thatsciencegal @neilbeauchanan

@thatsciencegal is right – there were 22000 pieces of junk in earth’s orbit before shakti or vega so is this really gonna make a difference? (another fact easily googled)

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC May 13

Replying to @thatsciencegal @neilbeauchanan @bugideas

You really think #UKSADisaster was an accident? How can a spaceship get up to the @Space_Station and then mysteriously break apart? There’s something they’re not telling us

**Fatima_Laughs** @thatsciencegal May 13

Replying to @neilbuchanan @bugideas @thedoctorFC

Oh great, a conspiracy theorist. They’re in the middle of an investigation idiot of course we don’t know anything yet

*

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC Jun 2

I’m seeing a pattern here [thinking emoji]

[Image Alt text: a collage of four press photographs depicting a pale blonde woman and a brown woman with dark hair in different locations.]

**smallstep** @astro_notyet Jun 2

Replying to @thedoctorFC

I was just thinking this earlier…

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC Jun 2

my wlw heart is yelling [fingers crossed emoji]

*

**smallstep** @astro_notyet Jun 3

I knew I recognised her! @thedoctorFC look at this photo from before the mission! Looks like yasmin khan is our gal

[Image Alt text: a group photo of thirty staff members in the UKSA ground control room. A long caption lists their names left to right.]

**peraspera_adastra** @astroaspirations Jun 3

Replying to @astro_notyet

It probably isn’t anything romantic – the doctor doesn’t have any family does she? maybe it’s a precautionary thing while she recovers

**smallstep** @astro_notyet Jun 3

Replying to @astroapirations

you’re probably right but im saying lesbians until proven innocent

*

**UKSA** @UKSA Jun 22

UKSA will not be planning space flights for the foreseeable future as our resources are turned towards supporting the US Air Force’s 18th Space Control Squadron in their tracking of orbital space debris.

*

**The New York Times** @nytimes Jul 8

The UK still hasn’t revealed data on space debris after the #UKSADisaster in April – The New York Times calls for transparency from @GOVUK @UKSA @BBC

*

**CNBC International** @CNBCi Jul 8

How will increase in space junk affect satellites launched for global internet coverage? We speak with #SpaceX CEO @elonmusk http://cnbc.com...

*

**Dr Angstrom** @Astro_Angstrom Jul 10

Would be great if I didn’t get a hundred tweets every day asking about #VegaI – I can’t tell you anymore than @UKSA can!

*

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan Jul 28

@Astro_JSmith and @Astro_NKhan haven’t tweeted in three months now??

**peraspera_adastra** @astroaspirations Jul 28

Replying to @neilbeauchanan

Yeah since that interview there have only been pap shots of Jo

**smallstep** @astro_notyet Jul 28

Replying to @neilbeauchanan @astroapirations

Wonder if they’re still alive

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan Jul 28

Replying to @astro_notyet @astroaspirations

That would take some covering up lol. I imagine theyre taking time to recover

*

**The Doctor Fan Club** @thedoctorFC Jul 28

We’ve been thinking we’d like to do something to show our support for @Astro_JSmith and @Astro_NKhan. How would you all feel about a #SupportTheDoctors event? We can post messages, art, videos etc with the hashtag?

**peraspera_adastra** @astroapirations Jul 28

Replying to @thedoctorFC

That’s a great idea! I’ll make a blog post about it. When does it start?

**Marys Poppin Pussy** @neilbeauchanan Jul 28

Replying to @thedoctorFC @astroapirations

Looks like it already has, there are some tweets in the tag already. I’ll make a BSL vid for @Astro_JSmith!

*

**The Doctor** @Astro_JSmith Aug 7

Sorry for not being online recently. Recovery is taking longer than I’d like, but @UKSA have been a great support and so have all of you! @Astro_NKhan and I appreciate all of your #SupportTheDoctors messages!


End file.
